Can't Fight This Feeling
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A Kurt/Finn love story, set entirely from Finn's point of view. This is my first ever published fanfic, and I really can't write summaries, but don't let that put you off, it's lovely really.
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfic I've ever published on this site, and the first Glee story I've ever written, so be nice and review like crazy :)

This is the song that inspired it all, so I though I'd get it involved. Track number two on the first soundtrack. Because Finn is the one that's singing it, my warped little mind liked to think that he was singing it about Kurt, because I'm strange like that. Hence the reason why this story is from Finn's POV.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to think otherwise, I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.  
Trust me, if I did, Kurt and Finn would have gotten together _ages_ ago.  
Oh yeah, I also don't own the song 'Can't Fight This Feeling'. I just think it's really lovely.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling – Prologue**

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

And even as I wonder  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I'd started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I follow when you go  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wonder  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I'd started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I'd started for  
Even if I had to crawl up on your floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore


	2. Finn Questions His Sanity

I haven't seen many Kurt/Finn stories that are from Finn's POV, and I thought it would be quite amusing so... yeah.  
Don't worry, none of these chapters are particularly long, but I'm really not used to writing stories with chapters so this is sort of new to me *blushes* I'm more of a one-shot kinda gal :)  
Anyhoo, review like mad please. It's the only way I'll learn, and it would be nice to make a few friends on this site, being a newbie and all.

Oh yeah, and I don't own Glee or the characters, although Kurt and Finn would make the best ever Christmas presents. Maybe if I'm really good this year... *ponders*

P.S. Sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeing Part One – Finn Questions His Sanity **

Why couldn't things be simple? I mean, I had enough stuff to worry about, what with school, and football, and Glee Club, and Quinn and the baby, and Rachel always hitting on me and stuff. Now I'd just given myself one more thing to stress about, and it felt as if my head was going to explode.

Of all the people in the world, why did I have to have a random crush on _Kurt Hummel?_ I'm not even gay. Really, I'm not! Kurt's the only guy that I think about in that way. And, to be honest, I don't think you could ever really count him as a_ guy_. You just had to look at him. Or listen to him. He wasn't exactly manly.

But I couldn't get him out of my head. I'd probably get slushied ten times a day for the rest of my life if anybody ever knew I thought this but... Kurt was hot. Like, ridiculously hot. Hotter than a lot of the girls in school.

Oh God, what was happening to me? I had Quinn, for God's sake, who was gorgeous and having my baby, although she yelled at me a lot and cried all the time, but I guess that was because of all the hormones and stuff. Then there was Rachel. She was really pretty and a great singer, although she was also kind of intense and bossy and could be kind of scary sometimes. A lot of the time, actually. Kurt shouldn't even have come into the equation. And yet, he was all I could think about. If I wasn't thinking about dance steps or football or the baby or something, then I was thinking about Kurt. That boy was like, the screen saver of my mind.

But why? I wasn't even sure how or when it had even happened. It just... happened. I guess I just looked at him one day and, I don't know, I just started to think about him differently. I'd be in Spanish class or at Glee practice and all I had to do was just glance at him and suddenly all these thoughts, all these surprisingly vivid and detailed thoughts would come into my head. Seriously, the kind of stuff that would make a voice in my head start yelling "Oh crap, think of the mailman! Think of the mailman!"

I just couldn't help it, no matter how much I tried. I liked girls, I knew that. Girls were awesome. But there was something about Kurt. I didn't really know what it was exactly, but it was... something. Something that I just couldn't take my eyes off of, that I couldn't get out of my head. Whatever it was, it was driving me crazy.

I don't know, maybe it was a combination of things. Like his gorgeous, greeny-blueish eyes that were just totally hypnotizing, or that sweet smile that made his baby face look all angelic, or the way that he carried himself with so much pride and confidence even though he got such a hard time from the football team and everything. I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that Kurt was smoking hot and made me think _very_ bad thoughts.

These feelings were all so confusing. I just didn't know what to do. On the one hand, I was still checking out hot girls and I still had feelings or Quinn. And Rachel too, I guess. But, at the same time, I always felt this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I saw Kurt. Or thought about Kurt. Sometimes – well, a lot of the time, really – I just felt like dragging him into the janitor's closet, pushing him up against the wall and making out with him for as long as physically possible. I bet his lips would be really soft... and his hands...

Argh, shut up! I shouldn't be thinking about him in that way. I shouldn't be thinking about _any guy_ in that way. I was straight. Wasn't I? I had to be. I had a pregnant girlfriend, and a slightly frightening girl that had kissed me a couple of times and wanted to be my girlfriend. So why did I want Kurt so much?

I obviously couldn't tell anyone. If anyone ever found out about this... Quinn would hate me. Rachel would probably go totally psycho. It wouldn't surprise me. Puck would kick my ass, and would probably want to hurt Kurt as well. He'd defiantly want to do way worse than just throw him in the dumpster or chuck a slushie in his face. I don't think I could stand to see that. That would be way worse than getting my own ass kicked.

And what would Kurt say if he knew?

There was a part of me that thought _(hoped_ was probably a better word) that he would be totally fine with it. Maybe even happy about it. I'd tell him how I felt, everything, and that gorgeous smile would spread across his face and he'd tell me that he felt exactly the same about me. And then we'd kiss, and it would be like in those lame chick flicks, where everything in the background goes all blurry and music starts playing out of nowhere and the camera spins right the way around the happy couple. Only wouldn't be lame, it would be totally awesome. And I would feel happier than I'd ever felt in my whole life because, it I was being completely honest... Kurt was all I really wanted.

Wow, that was the first time I'd ever admitted that to myself. As much as my feelings confused the crap out of me, and even though I kept thinking that it would be way easier if I just didn't have these stupid feelings at all, deep down I knew that I wanted to be with Kurt. He made me happy. Like when he helped me out with my dance steps for Glee Club, or helped me study for a Spanish test that I totally didn't get, or even when we were just talking. Those were the times when felt the happiest. The most... complete. Oh God, I sounded like such a chick.

Kurt wasn't just fun to look at. I mean, he was seriously like, hands down, the hottest person I had ever seen, but he was also really nice and sweet and clever and funny. Also, he was real good singer, although I wasn't sure how he was able to hit those high notes. It kind of made me squirm a little bit to admit it but... I had totally fallen in love with Kurt Hummel.

Oh my God, I was in love with Kurt! How the hell did that happen?!

* * *

Hope you liked my first chapter. Helpful reviews will be recieved with genuine love :)  
Also, I hope I managed to sound convincingly America.

xxx


	3. The Internal Battle of Finn Hudson

This Part is pretty much the same as Part One, only Finn's arguing with himself.  
Writing from Finn's POV is really fun. I don't have to use any big words :)  
I promise that in the next Part some actual _plot _will be involved. But, until then, please enjoy this look into Finn's confuzzled mind. And pretty please can you review?

I still don't own Glee. No matter how hard I try.

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Two – The Internal Battle of Finn Hudson**

Wow. He looks so hot in that shirt.

_Dude, that's __**Kurt Hummel**__ you're thinking about!_

Doesn't stop him from being hot.

_Stop it! Stop staring!_

I can't help it, just look at him. He's so gorgeous...

_He's also a guy!_

Well... not really. He's practically a girl. He acts like a girl, he talks like a girl –

_But he's not a girl! What about Quinn?_

Oh crap, I almost forgot about her...

_Yeah, bet you're feeling pretty guilty right about now, huh? It was bad enough when Rachel came along._

Damn, forgot about her too! I'm a real bad person, aren't I?

_Yep, pretty much. Would you stop looking at him?!_

Sorry, I just can't help it. He's just so... **wow**. I can't even think of a word that's good enough. Look at those eyes...

_You're losing it, man._

I bet his lips are really soft. They look really soft. I wonder if he's a good kisser...

_Okay, you did not just think that. You did not just imagine kissing Kurt Hummel. You're definitely going crazy._

Yeah, but it's his fault that I'm going crazy. **He's** driving me crazy. Why did he have to be so hot?

_I don't know. _

Ha! So you admit that he's hot?

_Huh? No! Shut up!_

You've got to admit, Kurt's pretty cute. Ooh, look, he's smiling now! How can you not find that totally adorable? You can't say no to a smile like that. Admit it, Kurt's hot.

_Okay, okay! I guess he is kind of hot..._

Told you!

_But, for the love of God, don't let anyone know! Quit making it so obvious that you're checking him out. Stop staring!_

Yeah, okay... I probably shouldn't stare so much.

_Exactly. What if someone saw you drooling all over him? What if Quinn found out? Or Rachel? Or Puck?_

Crap, I didn't think about that. Puck would totally kick my ass.

_And you'd get a slushie facial like, ten times a day for the rest of your life._

Yeah, that too... oh my God, what if Puck tried to hurt Kurt? That would be way worse that any ass kicking I would get if I had to see that.

_Well, obviously you'd protect Kurt, I mean, that's just the decent thing to do._

Yeah, I could totally like, rescue him. I could be like... his knight in shining armour.

_Protecting Kurt won't be because you like him, y'know._

But I do like him.

_Yeah, as a friend. I meant like... romantic-like. You don't __**romantic-like **__Kurt Hummel._

...maybe I do.

_**Dude! **__Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?!_

Oh, I don't know. I'm starting to freak myself out a little bit, to tell the truth.

_I can't believe you just admitted to romantic-liking Kurt Hummel. You ought to be ashamed..._

Yeah, well, y'know what? I'm not ashamed! I like Kurt, okay? I want him like crazy. I WANT KURT HUMMEL!!!

_**Shut up! **__Someone might hear you._

How? This is going on in my head.

_Yeah, but what if someone had like, mind-reading powers and you never knew and they heard all the stuff you've been thinking about Kurt? Then you'd be screwed._

Whoa, yeah. Holy crap, I never thought about that.

_Of course you didn't, that's because you're an idiot._

Hey!

_What? You are! You can't even tell your lefts from your rights. And now you're falling for Kurt Hummel, of all the people in the world, and you're too dumb to see that it's clearly a bad idea._

But what if it isn't a bad idea?

_Huh? What the hell are you talking about?_

What if it turns out to be a **really good idea?**

_How could this possibly be a good idea?!_

Maybe Kurt feels the same way about me.

_Oh, for God's sake..._

No, seriously, hear me out. What if Kurt felt the same way? Then we could like, I don't know, go out and stuff. Be like, exclusive or whatever.

_Wait a second, so you want Kurt to be your __**boyfriend?**_

Well, yeah, I guess.

_You've got to be kidding._

I'm not. Kurt makes me happy. Happier than anybody or anything else.

_You're so lame, do you know that? You sound like a freaking girl._

Whatever, I don't care. Kurt's the only person I want to be with. I know it makes me sound like such an asshole, ditching Quinn and everything when she's having my baby. I feel like a total jerk, but I just can't keep lying anymore...

_You're right, you __**do**__ sound like an asshole, and you __**are **__a total jerk._

I know, I know. But... oh God, I can't believe I'm even going to think this, but...

_But what? _

I think I'm falling in love with Kurt.

_What? Wait, you – __**what?!**_

You heard me. I love Kurt Hummel. It feels kind of nice to say that, even if it is in my head.

_...okay that's it. You've officially gone crazy. There's no hope for you, man. I tried. _


	4. Getting It Out In The Open

Hurrah, stuff is actually going to happen now! :D There's dialogue and everything, go me!

I still own nothing. Well, I mean, I do own _stuff... _just not Glee. You know what I mean.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Three – Getting It Out In The Open**

"Hey, Kurt! I, erm... can I talk to you for a second?"

Glee Club had just finished and everybody was making their way out of the music room. But I hung back, knowing that Kurt was usually one of the last to leave. He told Mercedes to go on without him, and walked over to me, his arms folded in front of him. He looked kind of suspicious and he had one eyebrow raised. God, he looked so hot when he did that... _stop it!_ I needed to focus. This was serious business. What I was about to do (if I didn't totally end up wussing out at the last minute) was really important. Scary, but important.

"What do you want, Finn?" he said, although he didn't sound unfriendly or anything.

I tried to pull myself together. We were completely alone, something I should have been happy about, but I was nervous as hell. I couldn't believe Kurt Hummel was making me nervous. But I couldn't even look at him. It only would have distracted me more if I had to see his face. Why did he have to be so damn pretty?

"Erm, y'see... there's some stuff I really want to tell you," I began. "But it's, erm... really, really hard to... to say."

Kurt's expression softened a little then.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding kind of nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's _wrong_, exactly," I said a little too fast. "It's just... God, this is a lot harder that I thought it was going to be."

I took a few deep breaths to calm down, not that that helped in any way, and decided to just say it. What was the worst that could happen? Actually, whole load of bad things could happen. But that didn't matter. I had to tell him, I just had to. The voice in my head that usually told me to think of the mailman was now yelling _"For Christ's sake, just tell him already, you wuss!" _

"Kurt, I... I, erm... I think I'm... in – in love with you."

I had never seen his eyes go so wide. He gaped at me for what seemed like forever. And then, all of a sudden, he was glaring at me.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" he said angrily.

"What – no!" I spluttered.

"Because, if it is, then it is _not funny,_ Finn." He looked like he could've punched me.

"This isn't...! I mean, it's not...!" This was so not how this was supposed to go. It all panned out way more smoothly in my head.

He was just about to turn and storm out of the room before I caught his arm. He turned back to face me, looking madder than I had ever seen him before. He actually looked kind of... scary.

"Wait, Kurt! Please, just listen to me!"

"No!" he yelled. "Screw you, Finn! Just leave me alone, this isn't funny!"

I held onto both of his arms, but he was still trying to shove me away. He was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

"I'm not joking," I said, while he carried on struggling. "I'm being totally serious, Kurt. I love you."

He stopped trying to push me away, finally, so I let go o him. He still looked kind of mad, but not like he was going to hit me. Instead, he looked as if he was going to cry, which wasn't exactly better.

"You... you can't," he whispered. "You can't be... you can't... _love me._ That's just not possible."

His eyes – his amazingly beautiful eyes – were starting to tear up, and he was shaking his head.

"I don't believe you," he said, even quieter. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," I said. I was starting to feel kind of desperate. "You've got to believe me, Kurt. I'm not lying, and I'm not kidding. There's no way that I would do this as a joke, that's just messed up."

A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. Damn it, it broke my heart seeing him like this, especially since it was all because of me.

"So, you really, erm...?" he said, all choked up.

I nodded. "Yeah. For a while now, although I'm not sure how long exactly. I just had to tell you because it's been driving me insane. I've only just sort of come to terms with it myself. It's still a little confusing though. Look, I don't expect anything from you, Kurt. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. I'd totally get it if you didn't feel the same way or anything, but I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about it..."

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" he suddenly said.

Whoa, that was unexpected. I had no idea what to say so I was quiet for a little while. Kurt wiped away his tears with the handkerchief that was in his pocket.

"Erm... d-do you?" I finally just about managed to say.

He looked at me, right into my eyes, and I could feel that weird feeling in my stomach that I got whenever Kurt and me were together. He didn't say anything for a second (if felt _way_ longer for me) and then he nodded.

"Yes," he said, although he sounded a little annoyed. "Of course I do."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How was I supposed to know?

"That's why I was so angry when you told me," he continued. "I have been hopelessly in love with you since... well, _forever. _I thought that maybe you had figured it out and you were just trying to humiliate me or something dreadful like that. I never would have guessed that you actually felt _anything_ for me. I always felt like I was wasting my time loving you, because there was no way in hell that you could ever feel that way about me. That's why I didn't believe you."

"You do believe me now though, right?" I said quietly. I was a little overwhelmed by everything he told me, but I still needed to know for sure.

"Yes, Finn. I do believe you."

And then he smiled at me. Oh my God, that smile of his was unbelievable. That smile of his could totally floor me in like, a second.

"And you are definitely in love with me, right?" he said, walking closer to me. It took a second for my brain to start working again. He was so damn _hot._

"Yeah, totally, of course," I said, grinning like an idiot. "I am so in love with you, Kurt."

His gorgeous smile got even wider then, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I rested my hands around his slim waist.

"I love you too, Finn," he said softly. "It's good to know that we're finally both on the same page."

My first kiss with Kurt was awesome. Even better than thought it would be. Okay, so it wasn't like in those lame movies or anything. The room didn't spin 360 degrees, and I couldn't hear any random music playing out of nowhere, and I couldn't really tell whether the rest of the room had gone all blurry. But it was still totally incredible. It was all I had ever wanted, and better than any kiss I had ever had. I had never, ever felt so totally and completely happy. I easily could have stayed there, standing in the music room and kissing Kurt, for the rest of my life. I never wanted to stop and I never wanted it to end. It was totally perfect. His lips were just as soft as I imagined they were...

But it ended way too quickly when we were interrupted by a familiar voice yelling "Aw, hell to the no!"

Oh great. Just freaking great.


	5. Not So According To Plan

Short and sweet, with Finn being lovely but, at the same time, a bit of a wimp. And my darling Kurt being sad, which is never a good thing :(  
Don't worry, the story cheers up... eventually. C'mon, it's Glee. It can't be sad. Even when it's being sad, it can't really be _sad._ It's _Glee!_

The Glee Universe belongs to Ryan Murphy. He's the chuckling puppeteer, and I am merely an over-imaginative audiece member.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Four – Not So According To Plan**

We were in the closet. Literally, we were in the janitor's closet. I'd dragged Kurt in there earlier because I'd been dying to kiss him all day. He was like a drug, but in a good way. I think that if Kurt was like, an actual drug I'd have to be checked into rehab by now for totally ODing on his kisses. He is such an awesome kisser.

It had been two whole weeks since my confession to Kurt about being in love with him and stuff, and I had never felt so happy. Well, actually it was more like happy, mixed with quite a lot of guilt. I was stoked that Kurt felt the same way about me – one-sided love totally sucks – but I figured that, once I got the whole confession out of the way, life would be a little less stressful. Boy, was I wrong. I felt awful for what I was doing to Quinn, and Rachel would not stop hitting on me. She probably wouldn't stop even if told her to.

To make matters worse, I was starting to think that Kurt wasn't as happy as I was. I mean, when we were alone together it was awesome. Like, on Saturday after I told him how I felt and my Mom was out of town and I invited him over. That was a great day. We made out so much and it felt way better than making out with Quinn ever did, which kind of makes me feel like a real bad person but, at the time, I really didn't care. Kurt seemed so happy then, when it was just me and him. But then, back at school, we had to act like nothing had happened, like everything was exactly the way it was before, and I could tell that he was kind of bummed about it. Although he would never actually say anything to me.

"You okay, Kurt?" I'd ask him.

"Of course I am, Finn, why wouldn't I be?" he'd say.

But I could see that he didn't really mean it, and I'm not usually good at picking up stuff like that. But I could see it in his eyes that he was kind of upset with me, even when he smiled, and it was breaking my heart.

Mercedes had obviously notice all this stuff too. Maybe she knew more than did, being Kurt's best friend and all. Maybe he had told her stuff that he couldn't tell me. Whatever the case, she was throwing me some serious death-glares. When she caught me and Kurt kissing for the time that day, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she'd walked in on.

"Just keep in mind that I ain't doing this for you, white boy," she had said. "And if you end up breaking my man Kurt's heart, I'm gonna end up breaking your face, you got that?"

Oh, I defiantly got that. As cool as she could be sometimes, Mercedes was scary as hell, and I had no doubt that she could kick my ass quite easily.

I kind of liked how things were but, at the same time, I kind of didn't. It was great that me and Kurt were sort of together. We'd call each other to talk for hours, and we'd try and hang out during the weekend, and whenever something funny or weird happened he was always the first person I'd tell, and I told him that I loved him every chance I got. It was so great when he said it back. Even if it was just like, in a text or something, I could still imagine that sweet, beautiful smile lighting up his face as he told me that he loved me too. That would always make my heart beat real fast, like I was having a heart attack or something, only in a good way.

But then there would be the bad times. Like the other day when we were in Glee Club and Mr. Schuester hadn't turned up yet, and I was sitting next to Quinn and she was feeling kind of down so I was giving her a hug to comfort her. Obviously, Rachel was acting like she always did; pretending like she didn't care but glaring at us anyway. I was used to that by now. It was Kurt's reaction that got to me. He was sitting on the other side of the room with Mercedes, Tina and Artie, and he was watching as me and Quinn hugged. He looked as if he could have cried. I mean, he was way more subtle than Rachel about it, but I could still tell that it pissed him off. The moment that he noticed that I noticed, he quickly looked away. But I could still see how sad he was. I bet he wished that I could hug him like that in front of everyone and, to be honest, so did it. But I just couldn't do it. I was... well, I was scared, okay?


	6. In The Literal and Metaphorical Closet

A rather heated discussion between Kurt and Finn in the janitor's closet, of all places. Ah, the irony...  
It's entirely dialogue, as that's how it was in my head. It's shamelessly fluffy at the end but, again, that's how it was in my little brainbox.

Review please! I'll be your best friend...

If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have to write this fanfic because all this would have actually happened in the show. That would have been great... *goes off into Dreamland*

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Five – In The Literal and Metaphorical Closet**

I don't think I can do this, Finn.

Do what?

_This. _This... whatever it is we've got going on here.

Huh? What do you mean? Are – are you breaking up with me?

I would if we were actually _dating._

But – but why?! What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, I swear!

But that's just it. I don't think you can make it up to me. I'm sorry, Finn, but I just don't like having to lie.

You mean...? You mean you want to tell people about... us, don't you?

Of course I do. I love you so much...

Then don't do this!

But I'm doing this because I love you so much. I love you _too much._ Love isn't supposed to be this painful. It shouldn't hurt as much as this. I thought that if, by some strange twist of fate, you and I ended up together that it would be perfect, and I'd feel happier than I had ever felt before. But... I don't.

Kurt, please... I need you. I can make things better. We can make this work.

How can we, when you're too afraid to tell anyone? How can this relationship possibly work if you're too much of a coward to even break up with your girlfriend?!

You know how hard that's going to be for me, Kurt. I mean, come on, she's having my kid. I can't just dump her.

Oh right, but lying to her and cheating on her, that's _perfectly acceptable_, is it?

Well, no... of course not, but... I don't want to hurt her.

But hurting me is just fine?!

No! Of course it's not. And, look, it's not just Quinn, you know.

Oh, _please_ don't tell me that you're scared of what the football team is going to think! You know the way that they treat me every goddamn day – the way _you _used to treat me! I've gotten crap like that for pretty much my whole life, but that has not stopped me from being who I am and damn well proud of it! Now, you can either be a man and stand up for yourself and not let those jerks dictate your life, or you can be a gutless dumbass and let Puckerman and rest of those narrow-minded assholes make all you're decisions for you so you can carry on being ashamed of me!

I'm not ashamed of you, Kurt! I love you!

Yes, you are ashamed of me! If you weren't, then we wouldn't be hiding out in the janitor's closet right now, and you wouldn't be so terrified of people finding out about us. And I know that you love me, Finn, you've told me a hundred times. I just wish that you would tell everyone else. Do you think I enjoy being your dirty little secret?

You're not my dirty little secret! Trust me, I would just love it if everyone knew about us and they were all totally okay with it. And, for the record, the reason why I'm worried about Puck and the football team finding out is not because of what they'd do to me, it's what they'd do to _you._ They would seriously beat the crap out of you. They'd probably make me watch as they did it. And that would hurt way worse than anything they could do to me.

But I don't care what they do to me, Finn.

_I care!_

It won't change anything. They could do whatever the hell they want to me. It wouldn't change the way that I feel about you. Look, the stupid football team aren't important. What's important is that you tell Quinn.

I will, I swear. I just got to wait for the right time.

And when exactly is that going to be?

I don't know, but I am going to tell her everything. And I know that it's totally going to break her heart and she's going to hate me for like, ever and stuff. But I hate that I'm hurting you so much. I promise you, I'll tell her.

Good. Because, if I'm being perfectly honest... I'd rather not have you at all than have to share you with someone else. I want you all to myself. God, that sounds so selfish, doesn't it?

No, not at all. I feel that way about you too, baby.

You just don't understand how hard it is for me to see you two together. It kills me. I already felt sick with jealously seeing you with her, wishing that I could be in her place. But now... now it's like the jealousy is mixed up with all this bitterness and resentment because I know that you love me and I still can't do anything about it. It's frustrating, to say the least.

I'm sorry for putting you through this. I mean, I knew that you felt bad about it, but I didn't realize that it was so, y'know, like, _intense_ and stuff. I promise that you won't have to feel this bad anymore. I'm going to fix this. I just want you to be happy, because I love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything in the world.

I love you too, Finn.

Hearing you say that never stops being awesome.


	7. Be a Man and Tell the Truth

Finn and Quinn's inevitable break up. Let the drama commence! *fanfare plays out of nowhere*

I wish I owned Glee but, unfortunatly, I don't. *sigh*

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Six – Be a Man and Tell the Truth**

I had to tell Quinn. I promised I would tell the truth and stop being such a coward. But I was terrified, which I guess that kind of made me a coward. Once I told Quinn, telling everyone else would seem totally easy. It was her who I was the most worried about. I mean, she was having my baby, for God's sake, and here I was breaking up with her. Breaking up with her so I could go out with Kurt Hummel. It would have been bad enough it I was dumping her for another girl, but it just seemed like even more of a slap in the face to be leaving her for Kurt.

But it was a toss up between breaking up with her and having her hate me forever and staying with her and having Kurt hate me forever, and I just couldn't handle the idea of Kurt hating me. I couldn't even begin to imagine living without him. Breaking up with Quinn was going to be real painful and difficult, but it would all be totally worth it. It was going to make Kurt happy, and I'd feel way less guilty about lying and stuff.

Quinn was still staying at my place after her parent kicked her out, which _did not_ help at all with how awkward this whole 'breaking-up-with-her-for-a-guy' thing was. But I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep lying to her. I knew it every time I looked at her that I didn't love her anymore, at least not like I used to. I mean, I still loved her and cared about her and everything, but I wasn't _in love with her, _if that made any sense. I felt like the biggest jerk in the world, but Kurt was right – lying to her and cheating on her was way worse. I had to tell the truth, for everyone's sake.

It was a Saturday, my Mom wasn't home and Quinn was sitting on the coach watching TV. Her hand was resting on her baby bump, and she had that really nice glow that all pregnant women seem to have. She looked really pretty... but I didn't feel anything for her other than friendship and maybe like, protectiveness or something, due to the fact that she was having my daughter and all. But still, she wasn't Kurt. Damn, I felt like a total bastard just thinking that.

She noticed me standing uncomfortably in the doorway and smiled at me.

"Are you going to sit down, or are you just going to stand there gawking at me?" she asked with a smirk.

I walked slowly over to the couch and sat down next to her. I seriously felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, Alien-style, because I was so nervous.

"What's the matter, Finn?" Quinn asked with concern that made my stomach knot. "You seem really tense. What's wrong?"

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! Okay, I could do this. Just... take a deep breath.

"Erm... there's something I... err... I have to tell you," I somehow managed to say.

"What?" she said anxiously, switching off the TV. "Finn, what is it?"

"I... erm..." _Just say it already!_ "Quinn, I'm... I'm breaking up with you."

I stared at my hands, my insides feeling like they were trapped in a vice. I couldn't look at her. The painful silence seemed to go on forever.

"You're... breaking up with me?" she said really quietly.

All I could do was nod. Words totally failed me, especially since I could hear all the hurt in her voice. She went quiet again, the silence absolutely killing me.

Then she said "Is there someone else?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Is it _Rachel?_" she said, her voice suddenly going from quiet and sad to ice cold.

That seriously caught me off guard and I looked up at her really suddenly. She was full on death-glaring me, which was scary as hell.

"What – no!" I spluttered.

"It is, isn't it?" she said angrily, standing up and glaring at me some more. "Oh my God, I can't believe this! I can't believe you're dumping me for _Rachel freaking Berry!"_

"No, Quinn, I..."

"I should have known this would happen!" she shouted, ignoring my attempts to explain myself. "She's all over you like a freaking rash! And I've seen the way you check her out when you think I can't see you! I just never thought you would ever stoop so low as to dump me for _her!_ I'm having your baby, for God's sake, you heartless bastard!"

"Quinn, would you just listen to me?!" I yelled, frustrated. "Let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?" she argued back. "You're ditching me and your unborn child for that stuck up bitch, I get it!"

"No!" I cried. Holy crap, this was giving me a headache. "Listen to me, Quinn. I am not dumping you for Rachel!"

"Well then, who is this girl that's more important than me and your baby, huh?" she said, sneering at me.

"I never said he was more important than the baby..." I whispered without really thinking.

Quinn stood there, staring at me for a second, before saying _"He?"_

I went to stare at my hands again, but I could still feel her eyes burning into me. I knew this was going to be real difficult, but nothing could have prepared me for this sinking feeling.

"It's not Rachel I'm breaking up with you for," I said quietly. "It's... oh God... it's... Kurt."

I risked a look at her then. She was no longer glaring at me. Instead, her eyes had gone really wide. She very slowly say back down, her mouth open a little with shock.

"...Kurt?" she said, so quietly that I could just about hear her. "You're... wait a minute, you're... dumping me for... for _Kurt Hummel?"_

I nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry."

She shut her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Oh no, I really didn't want to see her cry.

"Oh, you're s-sorry?" she said sarcastically, wiping her tears away. "You t-tell me that you're leaving me f-for a... a _boy_, but you said y-your _sorry_ so, _obviously_, that m-makes it all better."

She seemed to give up on wiping her tears away then and just cried. I really had no idea what to say. What was I supposed to say to that?

"A-am I really that repulsive, that... that _ugly_, that y-you'd rather be with a-another guy?" she whispered through her tears.

"No," I said as gently as I could. "You're not ugly, Quinn. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course I have," she sobbed. "I've t-turned you gay. I'm a... I'm a Gay-Maker!"

"No, you're not," I said. "You didn't do anything. It's not you, it's..."

I didn't dare finish that sentence. Not that I really needed to.

"'_It's not you, it's me?!'"_ she scoffed. "Are you serious? You're really going to use that line on me right now?"

"I didn't... I mean, it wasn't meant to come out sounding so... lame," I said, blushing a little. "But it's true. This is all _me._ You really haven't done anything wrong here. You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" she said. "How can I not blame myself when you tell me that you're gay?"

I frowned. "I'm not gay. Not really, anyway."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No, seriously," I said. "I'm not gay. I don't really like guys, just... Kurt. In fact, I... I love him."

It felt so weird admitting that to someone. Quinn's eyes started to well up with fresh tears.

"But I don't want you to think that I don't still love you," I said quickly. "Because I do! I really care about you. And the baby. When I said I was breaking up with you, I didn't mean that I was like, _leaving _you."

"What?" she whispered.

I took hold of both her hands and looked right into her eyes. I wanted her to know that I was being totally serious.

"Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean I'm not still going to be there for you," I said. "I'm _always_ going to be there for you, because you and the baby mean he world to me. I'm not like, abandoning you or anything. I'm still going to take care of you and help pay for your doctor's appointments and stuff. I promise."

"You really mean that?" she said as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"Of course," I said. "I just couldn't keep on lying, I felt like such a jerk. I was leading you on, and I was really upsetting Kurt. He thought that I was ashamed of him or something, which I'm really not. I felt so bad, so guilty, hurting the both of you – the two most important people in my life. I'll understand if you hate me. What I've done to you is... awful."

Suddenly, Quinn smiled at me.

"I don't hate you," she said. "I mean, I did... earlier, but after everything you said... I don't hate you."

"Really?" That couldn't be right.

She nodded, still smiling at me, and gave my hands a squeeze.

"I'm not saying that I'm happy about this," she said. "Because I am _defiantly_ not, obviously. You're breaking up with me. For a guy, no less. No girl wants to hear that. And I'm probably going t be known as the Gay-Maker for the rest of my life on top of everything else. But, to know that you're still going to be there and take care of me – me _and_ the baby – kind of makes it impossible for me to hate you."

I grinned at that. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that she didn't totally hate my guts.

"To be honest," she said, grinning back at me. "I'm actually a little relieved."

"Relieved?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, letting go of one of my hands to wipe her tears from her face. "I kind of like Kurt. If it had been Rachel, I'm wouldn't have been quite so forgiving."

All I could do was laugh. She forgave me! And she didn't hate me! I just couldn't believe it. Telling her the truth had turned out better than I had expected, and if I was able to fess up to her, my pregnant girlfriend (well, _ex-_girlfriend now), then telling everybody else would be a piece of cake. At least, I hoped it would. I was still really scared. I wasn't even entirely sure how I should go about telling people. I was so freaked out by it that I ended up voicing all this to Quinn.

"Don't worry, Finn," she said surprisingly. "I'll help you."

This was like, totally unreal. Things could only get better from here. Couldn't they?

* * *

It only seemed fair to make Quinn kind of accepting of Finn and Kurt. Only kind of, but yeah.  
Don't hate me for making it seem all lovely and stuff. No need to fret, proper conflicts will happen eventually.

Review, you beautiful readers :)

xxx


	8. It'll All Be Worth It In The End

Okay, so this is going to be shamelessly fluffy. Boardering on _adorable._ I know, I know, but it had to be done.

Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Glee? Have you seen Kurt and Finn getting off with each other in any of the episodes? My point exactly.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Seven – It'll All Be Worth It in the End**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Quinn as we walked to Glee Club.

"Of course it is," she said. "The Glee kids are like, the only real friends we have, as depressing as that is to admit"

We stopped in front of the door to face each other. It seemed like we were the last ones here, except for Mr. Schuester.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine with it," said Quinn, smiling at me. "And if you or Kurt get any crap from someone, you know you're going to have at least ten people willing to stick up for you both."

I grinned and hugged her. She was so understanding.

"Thanks for being so great about this," I said as we separated. "It's still really surprising. I figured you'd totally hate me. Y'know, leaving you for a guy and all."

"You know I could never hate you, Finn," she said. "Not that I'm over the moon about it or anything. But, like I said, I'm just glad you didn't dump me for Rachel."

We walked into the music room together. Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes. He _did not_ look happy that I was walking in with Quinn, and Mercedes looked like she usually did – like she was going to kill me. Damn, not exactly off to a great start. But I'd soon make it better.

Quinn went to go sit with the other Cheerios, while I sat on the empty chair next to Kurt. His arms were folded and his legs were crossed and he looked a little pissed at me.

"You don't have to worry anymore," I whispered, smiling in a way that I hoped would cheer him up.

"Really? And why is that, Finn?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You'll see," I said, all sneaky.

"What?"

But before he got a chance to ask me anymore questions, Mr. Schue came in and everyone stopped talking.

"Okay, guys," he said. "I got a great number for us to do, and I think..."

"Erm, Mr. Schue...?" I interrupted, raising my hand a little lamely.

"Yeah, what is it, Finn?"

"Is it okay if I make a little announcement before we start?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said, moving to stand by the piano.

I stood up so I could face everyone. It didn't seem so scary when I was practicing with Quinn. Everyone was staring at me, looking kind of confused, except Quinn who was smiling at me. All the attention was making me blush, but I had to do this. It would all be worth it in the end. I took a deep breath.

"Look," I began. "I wanted everyone to hear this from me and not some twisted rumour or something. And I know that this is going to sound really shocking and stuff, and you might not believe me at first, but it's totally true."

It seemed to dawn on Kurt what I was going to say, and his eyes went wide and he started blushing.

"I, erm..." I continued nervously. "Me and Kurt are... together. And I'm not afraid of everyone knowing about us anymore."

Kurt looked like he was going to cry, but in a good way, like tears of joy. Everyone else had started muttering and stuff, but I wasn't sure what their exact reactions were. I only had eyes for Kurt.

"I'm not ashamed," I said, more to Kurt than anyone else. "I just wanted to get it out in the open and let everyone know because it isn't something I should be keeping a secret."

I looked over at everyone else then. Some of them, mainly girls, were smiling. Everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy, but by then I totally didn't care.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel!" I said, laughing a little. It felt so good to say that out loud.

Some people laughed too, some of the girls said _"Awww!"_ and Kurt was smiling wider than I'd ever seen, happy tears pouring down his cheeks. It was so incredibly awesome seeing him that happy. I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy.

"Erm, that's all I wanted to say," I said a little awkwardly. "You can carry on now, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester gave me a smile and a pat on the back before I went to sit down. I looked around at everyone else real quick to see their reactions. Quinn was grinning at me, looking super proud. Puck didn't look too pleased. Rachel looked like she was trying her very best to look pleased. Mercedes finally didn't look like she was going to punch me in the face. And Kurt – _my Kurt –_ was wiping his tears away with his handkerchief, his face still a little red. I'd never realized how pretty he looked when he blushed.

"I can't believe you did that, Finn," he said quietly, that beautiful smile still on his face.

I smiled back at him, taking old of his hand and kissing the back of it. I loved how soft his skin was.

Out of nowhere, Rachel piped up.

"I would just like to say that I think that what Finn has done today was extremely courageous and admirable, and I would like to wish him and Kurt all the joy and prosperity that my two dads have had."

"Erm... thanks," I said.

I wished she'd stop using so many big words. I'd have to ask Kurt later what prosperity meant.

"You do know she's lying, right?" Kurt whispered to me with a smirk. "She can't wait for us to break up. She hates me. Which is completely understandable, I mean, I'd hate me too if I was her."

I was feeling pretty darn pleased with myself. I never even knew I could be so brave. If felt so great to have everyone in Glee Club know, and to have made Kurt (_my official boyfriend..._ wow, it even sounded cool in my head!) so happy. Like, insanely happy. He didn't stop smiling the whole way through rehearsals, even when I was singing a love song with Rachel and she was getting a little too into it. I thought that he'd be pissed, but he still had that amazing smile on his face. It was kind of like he knew he didn't have to worry about anything because I was all _his, _one hundred percent. Which was true, I totally was. I like, belonged to him now. Y'know, but in like, a non-slave kind of way. Anyway, as scary as it was, actually getting everything out in the open felt good, and it was all totally worth it.

* * *

Prepare for lots of drama in the next installment. I told you it wouldn't all lovely ans stuff forever.

Reviews, my pretties!

xxx


	9. A Turn For The Worse

Uh oh, things are starting to get a bit bleak. Almost like the stories that I used to write, except that I don't intend to kill anyone off. That would be crossing a line. No one in Glee is allowed to die.

Anyway, I don't own Glee, yadda, yadda, yadda... trust me, if I did you would be the first to know.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Nine – A Turn For The Worse**

Everything was so great after I told the Glee Club about me and Kurt. Well, everything was great for the rest of that day. The next morning at school I saw a bunch of guys trying to throw Kurt in the dumpster. It was like a morning tradition, but today I wasn't having any of it. I could protect Kurt now, because he was _my boyfriend_ (it never stops being awesome saying that).

"Hey!" I yelled as I marched up to those guys.

They put Kurt back on his feet and stared at me. Kurt smiled really big when he saw me, which really didn't make it easy to concentrate.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, scowling at all of them. I was way taller than them, so it was pretty easy to be intimidating.

"We _were_ going to chuck Hummel in the dumpster," one guy said. I think his name was Larry... something. I couldn't remember. "But, apparently, you've got some kind of problem with that."

"Yeah. I do," I said. "He hasn't even done anything to you!"

"So?" said another guy. "I don't get why you're being all high and mighty. You used to do this all the time until you joined Homo Explosion."

"Yeah, and then I saw how totally mean and stupid it was!" I said. I was getting real pissed now. "I mean, do you have any idea how humiliating it is getting thrown into a dumpster first thing in the morning for doing literally _nothing?_ Nobody deserves to be treated that way, it's messed up! Not to mention, you're ruining his clothes. That sweater's designer, it cost like, $200 and you're getting trash all over it!"

"Actually, it was $220, but... whatever," Kurt said quietly.

All those guys were staring at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

Then Larry Something said "What, are you on some kind of like, Gaylord Outreach Programme or something? What the hell happened to you, man? You used to be cool, and now you're sticking up for this fag?"

"Don't call him that!" These guys were really making me angry.

"Dude, why are you surprised?" one guy said to Larry Something. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" God, they were having a whole little conversation of their own now. I did kind of want to know what he was talking about though.

"It's all over the internet!" he said. _"'Glee Gay Turns Formerly Cool Quarterback Fruity.' _That Jacob kid posted it on his blog last night, and he was right about Quinn Frabray being knocked up so this must be true. I mean, I wasn't so sure at first, but I think this totally proves it."

Kurt suddenly looked terrified. All the other guys just looked really grossed out.

"Well, what did it say?" asked Larry Something.

"It said that when he," (the guy nodded his head towards me) "joined Homo Explosion, Hummel made it like, his mission to turn him queer too. And it must have worked, because it said that yesterday he," (he nodded towards me again) "told the whole Glee Club that him and Hummel were 'together'. The advice was that all guys should try and stay clear of Hummel, just in case he tries to turn them into a fag too."

Larry Something and the rest of the guys looked like they were going to throw up. I was so angry I could've punched someone. I couldn't believe Jacob had written that! How the hell did he even find out so fast? The only people that knew about me and Kurt were the Glee Club, and none of them would ever do something as bad as telling Jew-fro. God damn it, what I saw Jacob I was going to kick his ass!

"Ugh, I don't think I really want to chuck Hummel in the dumpster anymore," one other guy said, looking nauseous.

"Yeah," said Larry Something. "We'd have to like, touch him and stuff. He might enjoy it too much."

They all walked away then, all of them looking disgusted, leaving just me and Kurt standing there. Both of us were in total shock.

"Well, at least they didn't throw me in the dumpster," he said really quietly.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Jacob!" I yelled, hitting the side of the dumpster. "I knew something awful like this was going to happen! This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"Calm down, Finn." He put his hand on my arm.

"Y'know, this is why I told everyone in Glee myself, because I knew that some twisted version of the story would come out and make everybody hate us! And I can't believe he made you out to be the bad guy! If it was all me I wouldn't have minded so much, but you already get so much crap off of everybody, this is only going to make things worse! I swear to God, I am going to kill Jacob! And the asshole that told him, because there's no way he could have known by himself!"

"Finn, would you please just calm down!" said Kurt, holding onto both my arms to stop me from hitting the dumpster again.

I was so angry I could've screamed, but the look on Kurt's face managed to calm me down a little. He took hold of both my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"You can't let this get to you," he said gently. "I know that this is a really dreadful thing to happen, but being this angry about it isn't going to help. I mean, it's not as if that story isn't true."

"But it's not true!" I said. "Jacob made out like you've got some kind of disease that turns people gay..."

"Yes, I know," Kurt interrupted. "I know how bad he's made it sound. But the main point of the article is that you and I are together, and that's not a lie. To deny the whole article is to deny that part too, and that would kind of defeat the purpose of you telling everyone in Glee Club. Horrible stuff like this is to be expected. It'll die down eventually. Reacting to it will just make things worse."

Kurt was totally right, of course. He was always right about stuff. I still really felt like punching Jacob's face off though.

"How are you being so calm about all this?" I asked. "You come off way worse in the article than I do."

"Oh, trust me, Finn," he said with a sad smile. "I am just as pissed off as you are. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm just so used to being treated this way by everyone. I've had it for pretty much my whole life. I guess I just forget sometimes that everyone else isn't as used to it as I am."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," I whispered.

As Kurt smiled at me, I heard the bell ring for first period. I really wasn't in the mood for lessons.

"Come on, sweetie," he said with a beautiful but still kind of sad smile. "Don't want to late for class."

He led me towards to the school building, hand still in mine which felt really good. Kurt was walking like he usually did, with his head held high, but I was trying my best not to look directly at anyone. There was no way I was going to let go of Kurt's hand, but I really didn't want to see anybody's reactions. It would have been nice it no one knew about us until they saw me and Kurt holding hands as we walked down the hall. They would have been able to make up their own minds and maybe some people would be kind of happy for us. Okay, maybe not _a lot_ of people, but _some._ But, thanks to Jacob and his stupid blog, everyone knew. They didn't even know the real story – the truth – just some messed up version of it that that jerk wrote. That wasn't how it was meant to be. God, why couldn't things be simple? It was all going so well with Quinn and telling everyone in Glee, but now all this has just ruined –

My train of thought was cut off when an ice cold slushie hit me in the face. The gasp beside me told me that Kurt had been hit by one too. I knew it was only a matter of time before the slushie facial happened. Although, I didn't think it would be this early in the day. As much as it sucked to admit it, I'd have to get used to it. Just like Kurt.

_Don't let it get to you... horrible stuff like this is to be expected... reacting to it will just make things worse._

I had to find out who told Jacob. Whoever they were, they were in for the ass kicking of their life.

* * *

*Dun dun duuuuunn!!!*  
Ignore that random bit of melodrama. It just seemed kind of appropriate at the time.

Pay no attention to me. Except for my requests for reviews :)

xxx


	10. Who Is To Blame?

I can't believe I'm at Part Nine already... wow. This is probably the longest story I've ever written. It certainly has the most chapters, and it's not even done yet. Go me :)

This is another drama-fest, it must be said. And I've only recently watched the Sectionals episode, so I've got to get all of that in there too. Bloomin' heck.  
Something nice is going to have to happen soon, I'm starting to depress myself a little bit.

Kurt, Finn and the rest of the Glee kids don't belong to me. But they should.

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Nine – Who Is To Blame?**

The rest of that day I felt awful. I barely spoke to anyone except for Kurt and I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. All I could think about was that stupid article. And the looks that me and Kurt were getting didn't help either. I swear to God, there were so many guys that I could have easily kicked the crap out if Kurt hadn't been there to calm me down.

It was so amazing how he was able to take it all in his stride like that, even when the slushie facial ruined his sweater. I was glad that he convinced me to bring a change of clothes to school. But how could he be so calm about it? He didn't seem fazed at all by the dirty looks and the laughing and the horrible jokes and stuff. I mean, I knew that deep down it all really pissed him off (he'd have to be like, a robot or something for it to not), but I just didn't get how he was so good at hiding it. I was about ready to actually murder someone by the time we got to Glee rehearsals.

Mr. Schue hadn't turned up yet, but everyone else was already there. Well, everyone except for Puck. They were all taking and laughing and being all happy, which shouldn't have annoyed me as much as it did. As me and Kurt sat down I noticed that Quinn, Mercedes and – most surprising of all – Rachel were having what looked like a really serious conversation, but I was feeling way too crappy to notice how weird that whole set up was.

Kurt took hold of my hand and held it in both of his.

"Finn, sweetie," he said softly. "Please stop dwelling on it, you'll only end up making yourself more upset."

"I just can't help it," I said. "It's driving me crazy. How is this not driving you crazy?"

"I never said it wasn't," he said sadly.

I held onto his hand a little tighter at that. I felt like I was stuck in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by like, sharks and stuff, and Kurt was the only thing stopping me from drowning or getting my legs ripped off or something. There was no way I was letting go of his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong, Finn?" Artie said, wheeling his chair towards us.

Kurt saw that I was in no fit state to answer that and jumped in.

"We found out this morning that Jacob has posted a less than factual article about us on his blog. Apparently, he made me sound like some kind of man-eater who goes around turning jocks gay."

"Whoa," said Artie with his eyebrow raised high. "What a jerk."

"That's one word for him..." I muttered.

I could think of about a million other words to describe him that weren't nearly as polite as 'jerk'.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't already heard about this, Artie," said Kurt. "It's should be all over school by now."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" said Santana. "Me and Brittany heard a couple of the guys on the Cheerios talking about it. They were being so mean that we just _had_ to give them a piece of our minds."

"We didn't give them our _minds_," said Brittany, looking confused. "I thought we just yelled at them and stuff... didn't we?"

Just then, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel walked up to us, still all looking really serious. Rachel stood in the middle and, as usual, was the first one to say anything.

"Firstly," she began. "I would just like to say that we all think that what Jacob had done to the two of you is appalling and disgraceful, and we all will be having severe words with him about his deplorable behaviour."

"_Please,_ forget words," said Mercedes. "Next time I see that Jew-fro, I'm gonna knock him out."

"Not if I get to him first," I said quietly.

"Be that as it may," Rachel continued. "We want you guys to know that we are all going to help you through this difficult time and, more importantly, tell you who is responsible."

"You mean you guys know?" I said, perking up a little. They had my full attention now.

"I thought it was just Jacob?" said Tina. The rest of the Glee Club had all crowded around us now.

"We thought so too, at first," said Quinn. "But it just didn't add up."

"Seeing as Quinn and I have both been subjects of Jacob's horrible articles," said Rachel. "We realized that, unless he posts something utterly fictitious that he has made up on his own, anything vaguely factual he writes has come from a source."

"But who could that be?" asked Kurt. "I mean, Finn didn't tell you guys about us until the end of the day. You were the only ones that knew and none of you would go and tell Jacob."

Quinn was looking more and more uncomfortable. I was just feeling totally anxious to find out who did this.

"That's what we thought," said Rachel with a sigh. "That was until I saw Noah in the parking lot, talking on his cell phone. I overheard a little of what he was saying. I heard both your names mentioned, and I could have sworn I hear him say 'goddamn it, Jew-fro, just post it' or something along those lines. At first I tried not to dwell on it. I was convinced that Noah would never do something so terrible, but then the rumours that have been flying around school today just confirmed it all."

"You mean... _Puckerman _did this?" said Kurt really slowly. "_Puckerman _told Jacob to post the article?"

"As awful as it is to say," said Quinn, looking more disappointed than angry. "Yes. He did."

I was stunned into silence. I could barely even breathe. I couldn't believe it. It was... it was... unbelievable! How could Puck do that to me? He was supposed to be my best friend, and he betrayed me, he humiliated me! And for what? Because he was pissed about me going out with Kurt? That was no excuse for what he did to me, and to Kurt too! Especially Kurt! As if Puck didn't make his life hard enough, what with the dumpster dives and the slushie facials, but now Kurt was being treated like some kind of freaking leper by everyone and it was all because of him! _That asshole!_

"I swear," I said, seething with rage. "I swear to God, I am going to kill him... I am going to kill him!"

I had to let go of Kurt's hand then. My hands were balling into real tight fists, and I didn't want to hurt him. It was Puck I wanted to hurt.

"Hey, what are you all talking about?"

Everybody turned around to see Puck himself standing there. He looked a little freaked out by the way that everybody was glaring at him but, at that moment, I really didn't care. My hands balled into even tighter fists as I looked at him – my so-called 'best friend'. If looks could kill, he would have dropped down dead right then and there.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"You gotta lot of nerve showin' your face round here, Puckerman," said Mercedes scowling.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know what you've done," I said in a deadly monotone voice.

He smirked, which just made me want to kill him more, which I didn't think was possible.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have done?" he said, acting like it was all a joke.

"You're supposed to be my friend," I said in the same sinister tone that was even starting to freak me out a little bit. "My _best friend._ And you sold me out."

"Huh? Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

I got up off my chair and slowly walked towards him. It took a hell of a lot of self control not to pick up my chair and hit him with it.

"I figured that you – _my best friend – _would be able to understand and support me. I mean, sure, I was expecting maybe some stupid jokes from you or whatever, but not this. Not _this._"

As I walked closer to him, he started to take a few steps back. He looked almost... scared of me, which was weird but very gratifying.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Puck," I said, raising my voice slightly. "I know what you did. Rachel heard you talking to Jacob on the phone yesterday. We all know it was you who told him to post that article about me and Kurt."

"And so what if I did?" he said, still smirking at me. He wasn't bothering to play dumb anymore.

"What do you mean _so what if you did?_" I said, my voice getting louder as I got madder. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea what you've put me and Kurt through?!"

"Oh, boo hoo," he sneered. "I don't give a crap what you and your _boyfriend_ have been through, okay? Everyone has a right to know what _he_ did to you."

He threw the dirtiest of looks towards Kurt.

"He didn't _do_ anything to me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, he did! He turned you queer!" he yelled back. "We all get enough crap being in Glee Club as it is. You prancing around with your boyfriend isn't doing us _real men_ any favours!"

"Shut the hell up, Puck, or I swear to God, I'll...!"

"You'll what?" he said, mocking me. He was mocking me now! "What the hell are you gonna do to me, pillow biter?"

Okay, that was it! I'd enough of talking. I could barely even control my breathing, let alone talk. I ran toward him and knocked him down, pinning him to the ground and punching him in the face before he even had chance to fight back. It felt so good to hit him. I'd wanted to beat the crap out of someone all day and now, finally, I could. And not just anyone – the asshole responsible.

I managed to punch him a few more times, screaming and cursing at him as I did, before I heard Mr. Schuester yell "What the heck is going on here? Break it up!" and I felt someone – it felt like more than one person – pull me off of Puck. It took Mr. Schue, Mike and Matt to hold me back as Puck picked himself up off the floor, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"You bastard! You call yourself a friend?!" I shouted, struggling against all the arms holding me back. I needed to get another punch in. He just didn't look injured enough. I wanted him to be in as much pain as I was in for what he did to me. What he did to _Kurt._

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" said Mr. Schue.

"You're dead to me!" I yelled to Puck. "I swear to God, you're dead to me!!"

And I meant every word.

* * *

That definatly deserves a 'dun dun duuuunn!' right?

I hate to have to say this during such a dramatic time in the story, but... I haven't actually finished the next part yet. Sorry! *cowers behind sofa* So so sorry, humble readers!  
But don't let that stop you from reviewing the pants off this fic.  
The next Part is half way done and will be here soon. Promise!

xxx


	11. Finn Needs Answers

Hurrah, another chapter complete!  
Encouraged by all your lovely reviews, I typed this bad boy up as fast as my little fingers could without spelling every single word wrong.  
Hope you like it :)

I own Glee in my mind, but not in reality. Unfortunatly. 

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Ten – Finn Needs Answers**

"Why did you do it?"

I had cornered Puck in the locker room after football practice, nearly a week after I found out that he'd told Jacob to post that article about me and Kurt. I hadn't spoken to him at all since then, and I didn't particularly want to talk to him now. But I needed to know why he would do something like that to me. I mean, I'm his best friend... _was_ his best friend. I had to know the reason why. I just needed a little time to calm down first, which took a little longer than I thought.

When I looked at him now, I really wanted to punch him in the face again. But about a week ago I actually would've done, and that wouldn't get me anywhere. I was made to promise that I wouldn't act on my anger by Mr. Schuester (I'd already got detention) and by Quinn. But, most importantly, I promised Kurt. And there was no way that I was going to break a promise to him.

"So, you're talking to me again, huh?" said Puck, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was _dead to you?_"

"Just answer the question," I said, trying to keep calm. "Why did you do it?"

"You still going on about that stupid article?" he scoffed. "No one even cares about that anymore. It's old news."

"That's not true," I said.

Okay, so Kurt hadn't been thrown in the dumpster for a while, but that was just because every guy in school was too afraid to go near him in case he somehow turned them gay. Instead he was being called some awful names, worse than before and, no matter how many times he said otherwise, I knew that it totally bummed him out. But by far the worst thing was that his house got egged. He told me that his Dad was so angry that he threatened to take a blowtorch to the house of every kid that did it once he found out who all they were.

I'd been slushied more times than when I first joined Glee Club, and almost always with cherry flavoured ones, as they would stain my face and my clothes a kind of pinkish-red colour. I probably would have found that sort of clever if, y'know, wasn't happening to _me_ and everything.

It wasn't old news. If it was, everyone would have left me and Kurt alone by now.

"Look," I said. "I just want to know why you did this. I mean, I thought I was your boy. You and me are supposed to be best friends."

Puck just rolled his eyes and carried on packing his football uniform into his gym bag.

"I don't even get why you're so pissed about me being with Kurt," I said. "Everyone else in Glee Club accepts it. Even _Quinn _accepts it, and she has a lot more reason to be mad that you do."

"That' just it," he suddenly said. "She's not mad. No one is. You knock her up and then ditch her because you've decided to be a fag now, and _still_ everyone freakin' loves you. As usual."

"_As usual?"_ I said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on," he sneered. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. And I bet you just love it, don't you? Everyone's on your side, you've got your hot cheerleader girlfriend having you kid, Rachel Berry's always throwing herself at you, and now you've got Kurt Hummel worshipping the ground you walk on, on top of everything else. Whop-dee-freakin'-doo."

All of a sudden, something clicked in my head. It all seemed so obvious now.

"You're jealous."

"What?" said Puck through gritted teeth.

"You heard me," I said. "You're jealous."

"Jealous of what exactly?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "You think that I'd rather it was _me_ dating Hummel or something?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," I said with a smirk.

"_What?!"_

Okay, I knew that Puck didn't like Kurt in that way. Or at all, for that matter. It was impossible. But I was feeling kind of evil and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to screw with him.

"Oh, it all makes sense now," I said. I was laying it on thick. "I can't believe I didn't notice before. _That's_ why you were so pissed when I came out to the Glee Club; you wished that you could be in my place! You were so mad because Kurt's unavailable now that you made Jacob post that article, like a kind of 'if I can't have him, no one can' sort of thing!"

"Shut the hell up, man!"

"Look, I hate to break it to you," I said with pretend sympathy. "But even if me and Kurt weren't together, I don't think you'd ever have a shot with him. He is _way_ out of you league."

"I don't even - ! Shut up!!"

This was a lot more fun than it probably should have been. Puck looked about ready to hit me, and I kind of hoped that he would. At least then I could kick his ass again and just say that he'd started it.

"Dude, you don't know what you're freakin' talking about!" he yelled. "Unlike you, I am _not_ a fag!"

I knew I should give it up then. He looked real pissed off, which was very satisfying, but this wasn't getting me anywhere. I still needed to know why he made Jacob post that article.

"I know, I know," I said. "I'm just messing with you. But, at least now you know what it feels like to be accused of something you haven't done. Like what you've done to Kurt."

Puck rolled his eyes, folding his arms and leaning against his locker.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," I said. "He didn't _turn me gay_. At least, not on purpose. He was already getting a hard time from everyone anyway and now, thanks to you, he's being treated like he's got small pox or something. I mean, I know you guys don't really get along and stuff, but I really don't get why you would do this. I just... I need some answers."

Puck just glared at me for what felt like ages but probably wasn't that long. I kind of wished I could hear what he was thinking.

Then he said "You really want to know why I did it, huh? Well, I'll tell you. It was because it was the only way to get you off your freakin' high horse."

I didn't really know what he meant by that. He must have seen the confusion on my face as he rolled his eyes at my again.

"I've been your best friend for years," he said. "And time and time again I've seen you get whatever the hell you want without even having to try. You get everything – Quinn, Rachel... _Kurt_ – and I'm always supposed to just stand back and congratulate you. Well, not this time. I mean, c'mon, what the hell did you expect me to do, throw you a goddamn Coming Out party?"

"Well, no, but I never expected this," I said.

"Even when you screw up, everyone still thinks the sun shines out your ass," he said. "I just wanted to bring you down a peg. Kick you off that big pedestal you've been put up on all these years."

That was it? That was his whole reason doing this to me and Kurt? That had to be the weakest, most lame excuse I had ever heard. I was struggling to hold together. I really wanted to just... _bash his head against the freaking locker!_ But I couldn't do that. I just needed to wrap this up quick before I did something I'd totally regret doing later.

"Listen, _Noah,_" I said. I only called him that when I wanted to annoy him. "That so-called excuse of yours doesn't really make up for everything you've done to me and Kurt. Now, if I had my way, I'd be kicking your homophobic ass right now. But I promised that I wouldn't act on my anger. I promised Mr. Schue, and I promised Quinn, and I promised _my boyfriend._ To be honest, you're not even worth the effort. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else in this stupid school thinks. I love Kurt, and I'm not going to change that just to make everyone else like me, because you guys are just total dumbasses. Now, I'll be civil to you at practice and at Glee rehearsals and stuff but, as far as I'm concerned, you are not my boy anymore. Kurt was right. I shouldn't let you guys run my life, because me and him are _so_ much better than all of you."

And, with that, I walked out of the locker room with my head held high, leaving Puck (my ex-best friend) to think about what he'd done. Obviously, Kurt was the first person I told about me and Puck's little conversation. He also thought that Puck's reason was totally stupid. I was glad it wasn't just me. He was also super proud of what I'd said, and especially proud that I'd kept my promise and not punched Puck in the face again. And, y'know what? I was proud of me too.

* * *

Don't worry, Humble Readers, slightly more cheerful things will start happening soon :)  
The next Part will be a bit more Finn/Kurt-y, and a bit less dramatic-y.

Please keep the gorgeous reviews coming. They make smile :D

xxx


	12. Finn versus Kurt's Scary Dad

I've decided to side step all that Puck stuff, at least until I decide to get all the Sectionals stuff involved.  
Instead, it's time for the introduction of the fantastic Burt Hummel! :D  
I really love Burt in the show, especially how well he handles Kurt's sexuality, even though he clearly doesn't fully understand it. It was kind of weird writing him from Finn POV though, especially since Finn is basically in a constant state of messing himself (sorry for the crudeness, but it's true). Hope I've pulled off a convincing Mr Hummel :)

Anyhoo, enjoy, my Humble Kinn Readers!

I've tried and tried and tried, and _still_ I don't own Glee! :(

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Eleven – Finn versus Kurt's Scary Dad**

I had never been so nervous in my life. Even when I was trying to pluck up the courage to tell Kurt that I was in love with him, or when I had to break up with Quinn, or when I was about to tell Glee Club about me and Kurt being together. None of those moments was as scary as this. I felt like the biggest wuss in the world, but I didn't care because it was for a very good reason. And that reason was three little words. Three little words that sent a shiver of terror down my spine, and that made me struggle not to ruin my underwear.

Meeting. Kurt's. Dad.

I was sitting in my car outside Kurt's house, trying like hell to pull myself together. I was so freaked out that I couldn't even remember the journey there. I was surprised I hadn't like, crashed into a wall or run anybody over or something.

Kurt had already met my Mom. It was weird telling her that I had broken up with Quinn to go out with a boy, especially since she had just come home from buying maternity clothes with Quinn at the mall. I mean, she already knew that me and Quinn weren't together anymore, she just didn't know why. But, when I did tell her, she was really nice about it, and when Kurt came over to dinner it was awesome. They got on really well and my Mom now totally loves him. She thinks he's adorable, which is true, he is. My Mom, Kurt and Quinn all went shopping together the next day which, to be honest, was kind of weird, but I was told that they had fun. Somehow, I didn't think that Kurt could've been half as scared before he met my Mom as I was right at that moment, sitting in my car outside his house. My Mom was nice. His Dad was terrifying.

I'd only seen Kurt's Dad once. It was the last time my Mom's car broke down and we took it over to his garage. Mr. Hummel was the total opposite to Kurt. For starters, he was _huge._ It looked as if there wasn't anyone in the world whose ass he couldn't kick. Kurt told me that he was real protective of him too, and here I was, Kurt's first ever boyfriend. If I didn't make a good first impression, chances are I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Kurt ever again. Mr. Hummel looked like he could actually kill me. Like, seriously, he could probably make it so no one could ever find my body or something.

Okay, I needed to stop thinking like this. And I defiantly needed to get out of this car. The walk to the front door seemed to take years. When I rang the doorbell it felt like everything was in slow motion, and it seemed to take another year and a half for someone to answer. Why is it that all the worst parts of my life always seem to happen really slowly?

_Calm down, man, _I told myself. _Just calm down. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine..._

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!!

_I said calm down, you idiot!_

Luckily, Kurt was the one that answered the door. The sight of him distracted me a little from how nervous I was, mainly because he looked so hot. He was wearing a black shirt with white skinny jeans and black shoes and a black and white ascot tied around his neck. He looked amazing. Not that he didn't always look amazing, it was just that he looked _really_ amazing today.

"Well hello, Finn," he said with that awesome smile that always made my brain stop working.

He ushered me inside and shut the door behind us. This wasn't the first time I'd been to his house, but it was the first time that I'd been there when his Dad was home. It made it seem way scarier.

"Where's your Dad?" I asked anxiously.

"He's in the living room," said Kurt.

"Oh, good," I said, before leaning down and giving him a kiss. Kurt giggled, which was _so cute._

"I just wanted to get that out of my system," I said. "I didn't want to kiss you in front of your Dad. That would just be weird."

"Fair enough," Kurt laughed. "I suppose he'd find that rather uncomfortable. He's still not entirely sure how to deal with all of this. This is new territory for him."

Just then, Mr. Hummel himself walked into the hallway. Oh God. If it wouldn't have looked totally stupid, I would have seriously hid behind Kurt. And I wasn't even that ashamed to admit that, because Kurt's Dad scared the crap out of me. And he hadn't even said anything to me yet.

"Dad," said Kurt, pleasantly. "This is Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yeah, likewise," he said, although I don't think he meant it.

When he shook my hand I thought he was going to break my fingers. I tried my best not to wince too much. The way he was looking at me made me feel about three inches tall, which was saying something as I was actually the tallest person in the room. This was going to be a long night.

Dinner was almost painful. The food that Kurt cooked was awesome, but I could barely taste it. I was just too aware of Mr. Hummel's eyes burning holes into my skin. How the hell was I supposed to relax? So far, all we'd really had was some awkward small talk, mainly started by Kurt in a desperate attempt to fill the agonizing silence. But then I was asked the worst question imaginable.

"So, Hudson, what exactly are your intentions with my son?"

The voice in my head that usually told me to think of the mailman was currently screaming like a girl. I had no idea what to say to that. I looked quickly over at Kurt and was relieved to see that he was just as freaked out by that question as I was. I mean, come on, how the hell was I meant to answer that?

'_Oh, I'm totally in love with your only son, Mr. Hummel! I think he's like, super hot and I one day hope to get into his designer pants! But, hey, at least I can't get him pregnant like my ex-girlfriend!' _

If I actually said that out loud I'd probably be eating all my meals through a straw for the rest of my life. Instead, I just didn't say anything, although my head had turned into a freaking tomato and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Dad, seriously," Kurt said. "You don't have to worry about anything. Finn's intentions are perfectly innocent, aren't they, sweetie?"

I nodded, slightly frantically, trying not to look directly at Mr. Hummel. I didn't want to say anything in case I ended up throwing up all over the table or something.

"But isn't your ex-girlfriend currently pregnant with your kid?" said Mr. Hummel, never taking his eyes off me.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ "Erm, yeah... b-but, y'know, me and her d-didn't actually... erm..." I decided against finishing that sentence. I don't think he really needed to know about the hot tub.

"Don't you think it's kind of irresponsible?" he said. "I mean, you're only a sophomore. How are you going to raise a child?"

"A-actually," I stuttered. "She's not... erm, I mean, she's giving the – the baby up f-for adoption."

Mr. Hummel raised an eyebrow. Kind of like how Kurt did it, only way more threatening.

"But, y'know, I'm still there for her and stuff," I quickly added. "I didn't just like, totally ditch her when I started going out with Kurt or anything. I, erm, still help her out with paying for doctor's bills and stuff, and her parents kicked her out when they found out about the baby, so she staying at my house..."

"She's living in your house?" Mr. Hummel interrupted. "You're going out with my son, but you have your pregnant ex-girlfriend living in your house?"

"Err..." Well, when he put it like that, obviously it sounded awful.

He turned to Kurt. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," he said really quietly.

"And how do you know that nothing funny's going on?" he said to Kurt, although he was totally death-glaring me.

"Because I trust him, Dad," said Kurt.

Oh God, this was so awkward. Mr. Hummel thought I was still fooling around with Quinn! I was real happy that Kurt trusted me though, but I was way too nervous to show how stoked I was about that.

Mr. Hummel didn't really seem convinced. Damn it. All I wanted was for him to like me. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Look, Mr. Hummel, sir," I said, trying to reason with him as politely as possible. "I know that you're just looking out for your son and everything, but you've got to understand that I would never do anything to hurt Kurt. I totally get that everything sounds kind of complicated, with my ex and the baby and everything, and that all must make me seem like a really terrible person, but – but I'm not. I, erm... I just want Kurt to be happy, sir. That's all."

Kurt was looking at me and smiling in a way that was too beautiful for words. Mr. Hummel's eyes were darting between the both of us. I couldn't really read his expression. In fact, his expression hadn't really changed since I met him. This was another one of those times when I wished I could hear what people were thinking.

Finally, he said "Alright, Hudson. I suppose, if we ignore the fact that you're going to be a teenaged father soon and all... I guess you're not so bad. And Kurt has told me how you've looked out for him at school and everything, which I appreciated."

The voice in my head was actually cheering. Thank God, he was actually starting to like me!

"But, I'm warning you now," he added. "If I find out that you've hurt my son in any way, there are going to be _serious_ consequences. You understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir. You don't have to worry about that."

Hey, at least I was still alive. For now.

I called Kurt the second I got home.

"You did fine, sweetie," he said. "Seriously, he liked you."

"Really?" I said. "Because, y'know, he kind of looked like he wanted to stab me with his steak knife."

"He was just being a little overprotective," he said, sounding annoyingly casual about the whole thing. I was lucky to be alive! "Trust me, Finn. He does like you, especially after everything you said."

I paused for a second, before saying "Really?"

"_Yes!"_ Kurt laughed. "Stop worrying!"

"Sorry," I said. "I just... I wanted to make a good impression. Show that I'm like, a good boyfriend and everything."

"You _are _a good boyfriend. You're an amazing boyfriend."

"Thanks," I said, grinning like an idiot. "You're an amazing boyfriend too, baby."

"Why, thank you," he giggled back.

Kurt didn't say anything for a second. It didn't really matter though. Silence never felt weird or uncomfortable with him. It actually felt kind of nice. Not that I didn't like it when he talked, it's just... oh, you know what I mean.

Then he said quietly "My Dad said that... that he thinks my Mom would have really liked you."

"Wow," I breathed. I didn't really know what else to say.

If she was anything like Kurt, I'm sure I would have really liked her too.

* * *

Reviews make the Finn Hudson in my head happy. You don't want Finn to be sad do you?

I hate to say this, but I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be, which makes a speedy update highly unlikely. *cowers away from the boos and the rubbish being thrown at me*  
I'm sorry!!! I'll try my best, I swear! 8(  
I've got epic writer's block, and a whole load of college work to do that I've barely even started so... yeah.  
Stupid A-Levels... so inconsiderate.  
But writing fanfiction wont get me an A in Fine Art. Unfortunatly. :'(

xxx


	13. Movie Night

Hurrah, a brand new chapter!

Some shamelessly fluffy Finn and Kurt alone-time loveliness :)  
The idea came to me in the middle of the night. I knew I wanted Finn and Kurt to have a cute little movie night, but I couldn't think of what film they should watch. At first I was thinking of some kind of musical, but then I remembered about Finn's insistence that he isn't really gay. I was bored of all that hoopla. Yeah, I know that I made him like that, but still. I needed a film that would make Finn have a revelation about his sexuality. And what better film than Twilight, a film full to bursting with gorgeous guys? Perfect. And why not have New Moon thrown in too, with all the lovely toplessness? Double perfect.

Anyhoo, enjoy and I'll love you forever if you review :D

I own neither Glee or Twilight. Even though it's obvious that I should. Ah well.

* * *

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Twelve – Movie Night, or Finn Discovers That He Really Is Gay By Watching Twilight**

"Are you serious? You're making me watch Twilight _and_ New Moon?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at me. "You said I could pick the movie, Finn, and I couldn't decide between them... so I picked both."

We planned this movie night at the beginning of the week because we'd barely had any time alone together lately. I figured that it would be totally cool. We'd be all alone in Kurt's bedroom, the house to ourselves, and at first we'd snuggle up together and watch whatever rom-com he picked out. But, about half way through, we'd just totally forget the movie and it would turn into like, a huge make out session. That would be awesome. With that image in my head, Saturday couldn't come fast enough. But I never thought I'd be made to sit through _two _Twilight movies. I mean, come on, it's _Twilight._

"But Twilight is so... lame," I huffed.

"It is not lame!" said Kurt, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean, yeah, Kirsten Stewart's acting is little wooden, and even _I _found the idea of sparkly vampires kind of gay, but Twilight is still totally amazing."

"I don't know," I said, uneasily. "It just isn't really my thing."

"Please?" Kurt said, pouting and making his eyes go all big and wrapping his arms around my neck. He was bringing out the big guns. "Please can watch Twilight and New Moon, sweetie? _Please, _Finn?"

"Fine," I sighed, smiling in spite of myself. He was impossible to say no to, especially when he turned his cuteness up to eleven like that.

Kurt squealed and got up on his tip-toes to kiss me.

"Thank you _so _much, sweetie!" he said, all excited.

"Why do I let you do stuff like this to me?" I laughed.

"Because I'm really, really pretty and you love me very much," he said, acting all innocent.

"Fair enough," I sighed. "But you're not allowed to use that excuse anymore."

"Deal," he said. "And I promise that the next time we have a movie night we can watch whatever you want."

"Really?" I said. "Even Die Hard?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Finn, even Die Hard."

"And Scream?"

"I don't really like horror movies but... yes, I suppose so."

"And Dawn of the Dead?"

"Okay, I draw the line at zombie movies. I hate zombies. The last time I watched a zombie movie, I had nightmares for about a month."

"Awww," I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his forehead. "Okay, no zombies."

So we sat down to watch the first movie. I really wasn't looking forward to it at all, but Kurt was totally stoked so I guess that kind of made it better. We snuggled up close, with my arm around his shoulders, and Kurt had a big smile on his face as the movie started.

'_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go...'_

It had only been about five minutes and I was already bored out of my mind. But that was until the Cullens showed up. Now, I'd said about a hundred times that I wasn't gay, at least not _really_, and it was always met with the same response: "Yeah right." Except for when I said it to Kurt, who always said "We'll see," with a slightly evil but totally sexy smirk on his face. But Kurt was the only guy in the world that I had ever thought about in that way, and I figured it would never change. I was _so_ wrong.

As the movie went on, I could totally see why chicks loved Twilight so much. It wasn't just all the romance and stuff. To be honest, I wasn't even really paying that much attention to actual story. It was the _guys_ that made it so awesome. When Edward Cullen first appeared on screen, walking into the cafeteria in slow-mo, I heard Kurt sigh beside me and I completely understood why. I never, ever in a million years thought I would say this about a guy other than my Kurt, but this Edward dude was _so hot._ Like, so hot that it was almost offensive. If he was like, a real person that went to McKinley High and stuff, I'd either totally hate his guts, or I'd be throwing myself at him.

The same could be said for the other Cullen guys. Emmett was totally gorgeous, and so was Jasper, although he did look kind of constipated most of the time. But Kurt explained to me that it was just because he was new to being a 'vegetarian' vampire and was struggling not to kill all the humans around him. If anything, that just made him cooler.

By the end of the movie, I was totally into it. And I wasn't even sure why. These were like, the weirdest vampires I'd ever seen. They didn't sleep in coffins and they walked around in the day time and they didn't even have fangs. But I actually kind of cared about the characters and stuff, although Kurt was right about the chick that played Bella being kind of bad at acting. I couldn't really believe that I was even thinking this, but I actually enjoyed watching Twilight, and I had a total crush on Edward Cullen. All these new feelings were sort of starting to make my head hurt.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt asked me as he put the New Moon disc in his DVD Player.

"Erm..." I said. "I, err... actually really liked it."

"Do you really mean that?" he said as he sat back down next to me. "Or are you just trying not to hurt my feelings?"

"No, I totally mean it," I said, putting my arm back around his shoulders. "It was surprisingly good."

Kurt grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "Told you it was amazing."

The next movie started, and I was totally prepared to actually listen this time. If I hadn't already realised that I must really be gay after watching Twilight, then New Moon would just confirm it. It was like all the guy characters suddenly got even hotter in this movie, and not just because I was actually willing to admit to myself that they were hot in the first place. When Edward ditches Bella and says _"It'll be like a never existed"_ I was actually disappointed. Especially since it was only the beginning of the movie. I mean, he was like, the hottest person there and him and his whole family were just skipping town. And Bella was hardly even reacting to it. What the hell?

"Why isn't she reacting to all this?" I asked Kurt. "I thought she was all in love with him and stuff. He's saying that he's never going to come near her again, and she's just standing there."

"I know," he sighed. "This bit was way better in the book. Bella was actually reacting the way you would expect her to. Kirsten Stewart is just really bad at showing emotions. Bit of a handicap, considering she's an actress and everything."

I figured that the movie would start to suck a little bit once all the Cullens left. I mean, come on, they were like, the most interesting thing in that whole crumby town. But then Jacob showed up. I hadn't really noticed him in the last movie. He was barely even in it. But he was in it loads in this one, and it made me notice that, like pretty much every other guy in Twilight, he was totally gorgeous. He even took his shirt off at one point.

'_You're sort of... beautiful.'_

'_How hard did you hit your head?'_

Sort of beautiful was a total understatement. And then, kind of suddenly, he completely changed. Not in a bad way or anything. Actually in a really go way. At first it seemed like he was going to ditch Bella too since he disappeared for a while. And then the next time we see him he looks totally different. He's walking in the rain in just a pair of denim shorts, and all his hair is cut off, and he's got a tattoo, and he is totally _ripped._ Like, huge. He doesn't even look like the same person. He was hot before, but now he was just unbelievable.

"Wow," I gasped.

"I know, right," Kurt sighed.

And then it turns out that he's a freaking werewolf, and he can like, explode into a giant wolf which is _so cool_, and the sparkly vampires are like, their mortal enemies and Bella kind of has to choose between them and stuff. This movie was starting to actually get kind of awesome.

I'd almost forgotten all about Edward, until he turned up again, somewhere in Italy, and I think he was trying to get those old vampire guys to kill him by being all sparkly in public because he thinks that Bella is dead. Kind of emo, but it didn't really matter after he took his shirt off. He may not have been as ripped as Jacob, but he was still totally hot.

This was _such_ a girls' movie. None of the chick vampires had taken their tops off. Bella was fully clothed the whole time. And yet the only clothing them wolf guys seemed to wear was denim shorts and now Edward was getting involved in all the shirtless fun, although he was being way less cheerful about it. This movie was totally made for girls, and I was actually enjoying it. Weird.

The movie was over, and me and Kurt were cuddling up on his king size bed. I was lying on my back, and Kurt's head was resting on my chest, propped up on his hands so he could look at me.

"So you really enjoyed it then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It was weird. I really didn't think I would, but it was actually kind of cool, especially the last one with all the werewolves and stuff."

Kurt smirked at me. "Oh, I could tell you just loved New Moon. I saw you checking out Jacob Black gorgeous body."

I laughed. There was no point in denying it, it was totally true. "He was so hot."

"I thought you were only gay for me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"So did I," I said. "Those movies really screwed with my head. Why, are you jealous?"

"Of course not, he's a fictional character," he said. "I'm just glad you're one step closer to realising your true sexuality."

I smiled at him and stroked his hair, being careful not to mess it up too much.

"Y'know, as hot as all those Twilight guys were," I said. "They're nowhere near as beautiful as you, baby."

Kurt grinned. "Thank you, Finn. I admire your honesty."

After a little pause, where we just kind of looked at each other, Kurt said "So, I guessing you're Team Jacob then."

"Huh?" I had no idea what that was.

"In the world of Twilight fans, there is Team Edward and there is Team Jacob," Kurt explained. "Depending on who you're rooting for to get with Bella, or just who you like the most. I assumed from your reaction to his hot werewolf body that you're Team Jacob."

"Actually, I'm not sure," I said after I gave it a little thought. "I can't really decide who I like better."

"That means you're Team Switzerland," he said. "It means you're totally neutral," he added after he saw the confusion on my face.

"Oh okay, cool," I said. "So what Team are you?"

"Oh, I made up my own Team," he said with a smirk. "I call it 'Team Edward-and-Jacob-Realise-They're-Totally-in-Love-With-Each-Other-and-Run-Away-Together-Without-Bella.'"

"Catchy title," I laughed. "That sounds like an awesome Team. I'm totally on that Team now."

"Even more proof that you really are gay," Kurt said with a huge grin.

"Actually," I said thoughtfully. "I think I'm not so much _gay_ as... Kurt-sexual."

"Fantastic," he said, before kissing me. Finally, the awesome make out session I'd been daydreaming about.

* * *

Kurt's views about zombie movies, Kirsten Stewart and Twi-Teams are all my own views, just so you know.  
Oh, and I hope I got those movie quotes right. I wasn't sure.  
I completely agree with Finn. I too am a Kurt-sexual. Which isn't as fun as it is for him, being a girl and all. *sigh*

Review, you gorgeous readers!

P.S. I'll love you forever is you legally stalk me on Twitter **/paradox_**  
I'll also legally stalk you back :)

xxx


	14. After Sectionals

Yay!  
Here's the penultimate instalment of this fic. I can't believe I'm almost finished. Go me :)  
This one starts off understandably angsty, but ends with some extreme fluffiness, which you all seem to enjoy so that's okay.

Pretty pretty please review the pants off this, as it will make me very happy :D

I don't own Glee. But I wish I owned Chris Colfer. And Cory Monteith. That would be awesome. Mmmm... 3

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Thirteen – After Sectionals**

At Sectionals I was like, on auto-pilot. I was just trying to think about our performance and about the Club as a whole, and shut out all the other crap that was going through my head. Auto-pilot me is surprisingly good at leadership. Everyone just seemed to do whatever I said.

I didn't really talk to anyone the whole time. Only when we were going through the song or whatever, not like, an actual conversation or anything. I didn't even really talk to Kurt, which I felt kind of bad about afterwards, but he didn't seem to mind. I think he got that I was trying like hell to only think about winning Sectionals and not about anything else. At least, I hope he got that.

But I wasn't on auto-pilot anymore. I was just sitting in my room with nothing to distract me. I didn't even have the will to turn my on TV. I was just staring into space, thinking about everything that had happened. I didn't want to think about it, because every time I did I kind of wanted to cry my eyes out and punch something all at the same time. But I couldn't really help it. Everything just kept playing in my head like a really screwed up movie, except that there was no like, stop button or anything. All I kept seeing was Quinn's face, all covered in tears, saying the same words over and over.

_Puck's the father... Puck's the father... Puck's the father..._

I'd never felt so heartbroken, so betrayed, so humiliated or so totally stupid in my life. I just couldn't believe that she'd lied to me like that. I mean, she made me think that I was going to be a father! She made me get a job – a job where I have to pretend to be in a wheelchair just so I don't get fired – so I could pay for her doctor's bills! She made me... she made me care about that baby. She made me totally fall in love with that little girl who wasn't even born yet, and who I probably wouldn't have even got to see since Quinn was giving her up. I cared about that baby so much, and all this time she wasn't even mine.

I didn't think it was possible for to hate Puck more than I already did, but apparently it was. All that stuff about me and Kurt and that stupid article had just started to finally die down a little. I could finally start being properly happy. Y'know, I could enjoy being with Kurt and being in Glee Club and stuff. I still hated Puck, but I at least I didn't want to kill him anymore. But now... now I was so angry, so hurt that I kind of felt numb. I'd already punched him in front of the whole Glee Club (again), and now I sort of didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't even think of a word to describe what I felt like.

My then best friend had had sex with my then girlfriend. She got pregnant and told me I was the father. She put me through months of worrying and stress-induced stomach aches, before I finally found out the truth. The truth, which everyone already knew expect me. She wasn't even the one to tell me. I had to hear it from Rachel. I think that I felt so numb because I was feeling so many different emotions all at once that I guess my whole body just got like, totally overwhelmed by it all. I'd been staring at that same spot on my wall for a good half hour now.

I could hear someone knock on my door real gently, but I wasn't really with it so it sounded like it was coming from miles away. But then a soft, sweet voice made me snap back into reality.

"Finn, sweetie? Can I come in?"

After a second I managed to croak out "It's open."

Kurt stepped into my room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Your Mom let me in," he said.

I didn't say anything, just looked at him. It kind of felt like I was seeing him for the first time, if that made any sense. Thinking about the whole baby drama made me feel so empty and broken and alone, like there was no one in the world that I could trust and rely on. But now Kurt was here, and it was like just looking at him made me feel whole again.

"I bought you some ice cream," he said with a nervous little smile that made my stomach go all fluttery. "I thought you could drown your sorrows, in a non-alcoholic fashion. Although, in a situation like this I think a gallon sized tub would be more appropriate."

I smiled back at him. If felt good to smile.

"What about all the calories?" I said.

"Screw the calories," he said with a smirk. "Sweetie, you're extremely unhappy, meaning that I, in turn, am extremely unhappy. We deserve some Ben & Jerry's."

He sat down next to me on my bed, putting the tub of ice cream and two spoons on my nightstand.

"You got the Cookie Dough flavour," I said.

"Of course," he said with a gorgeous smile. "It's your favourite."

"I thought you were going to go to Brittany's After Sectionals party?" I asked.

"I was there for like, two minutes just to stop Brittany from whining," he said. "But it didn't feel right to be celebrating with everyone. I was so worried about you, Finn."

After a second, where we just looked at each other, I rested my head on his shoulder. It was weird since he was so much smaller than me, but it was still really comfortable. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight, and that was enough. It was like something inside me just snapped and I didn't feel numb anymore. Suddenly I could feel everything, and before I knew it, I was crying like a girl. It was embarrassing as hell, but it felt really good at the same time.

"Shhh," said Kurt, rocking me and stroking my hair. "It's okay, sweetie... it's okay."

He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth some more.

"I know everything's really awful right now," he said gently. "But it's all going to be fine. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

I'm not sure how long I was crying for, but eventually it started to die down. Kurt carried on holding me and stroking my hair, which felt really nice. I never wanted to let go of him, but I guess I had to sooner or later. I lifted my head off his shoulder and wiped all the tears off my face, taking a lot of deep breathes to calm down. I felt strangely better after all that crying.

"Sorry about that," I said, sniffing. "I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"You don't have to apologise," he said.

"I just feel like such an idiot," I said quietly. "She was playing me this whole time."

"Although I obviously don't approve with what Quinn has done to you," said Kurt. "I can understand her motives for doing it." At the confused look I gave him, he added "Not the cheating on you, the lying about the baby. She was just afraid of losing you, which is understandable because you're a lot to lose."

"But if she was so afraid of losing me, why did she... why did she cheat on me with... _him?"_

"I asked her about that actually," he said. "She said that he got her drunk one night. She never would have done anything otherwise. It's not her you should be mad at."

"I'm just so sick at being pissed at him, y'know?" I said. I really didn't want to say his name. "I only just kind of got over the last time he screwed me over. He is like, the _worst_ best friend ever. And the annoying thing is that everyone knew except for me. I mean, it's like... I can't trust anyone anymore."

Kurt was silent for a second, looking at his hands. Then he said "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" I asked.

He looked up at me again, his eyes going all big and innocent looking, although I don't think he was aware that he was doing that.

"Because I didn't tell you," he said like it was totally obvious. "I should have told you once I found out, but I was so worried about your reaction and everyone was scared that it would ruin our chances at Sectionals, which sounds really, really selfish now that I think about it. I just knew that it was really going to break your heart and I didn't want to hurt you and I feel so awful, Finn. I am so, so sorry."

He sounded a little desperate.

"You don't need to say sorry, Kurt," I said, taking hold of his hand. "None of this is your fault."

"But..." he said slowly. "But you said that you couldn't trust anyone anymore because we all knew and we didn't tell you. That means that... that you don't trust me anymore."

He sounded really scared, which was terrible. I didn't mean to scare him.

"Of course I still trust you," I said. "Look, it's not you or anyone else in Glee Club that I'm pissed at. Especially not you. I would have found out about it all eventually anyway. I just wish that she could have told me herself. That she could have told me sooner. I mean, I didn't even get to sleep with her..."

"Wait – what?" said Kurt.

"Well, y'know, we never actually got to... do anything," I said. I felt so awkward having to explain this to him.

"Well then, how did you supposedly get her pregnant?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, well, we were making out in the hot tub..." I started.

"Do I want to hear the rest of this?" he interrupted.

"No, it wasn't like that," I said. "We still had our bathing suits on and everything and, well... you know my l-little, erm... my little _problem,_ where I have to... think of the mailman and stuff?"

"Yes," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well," I said. "I guess I just... didn't think of the mailman in time, and... she said that a hot tub was the perfect temperature for... _that_ to happen. Makes them swim faster or something."

Kurt was looking at me like I had literally gone crazy.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, sweetie," he said. "But that's physically impossible. I can't quite believe that you bought that, but then I suppose the alternative would never have crossed your mind."

"So you mean..." I said. "I never could have been the father?"

The look Kurt gave me was somewhere between pity and amusement. "No, sweetie, not at all."

Whoa. It made a lot of sense, now that I thought about it. I guess I was willing to believe her mainly because I couldn't imagine her ever cheating on me.

"I'm a idiot, aren't I?" I said.

"You're not an idiot. You're just far too trusting for your own good." He sighed and gave my hand a squeeze. "Oh, Finn, thank God you're pretty..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," he said with a smile that made me stop minding.

He pulled my head down to kiss me softly on the lips. His kisses never stopped giving me butterflies in my stomach. Each one felt as good as our first kiss did. It was like the lame chick flick all over again, with the camera spinning around us and music playing out of nowhere and everything around us going all blurry. That's what it felt like every time his lips touched mine. Like nothing bad could possibly happen to us.

Me and Kurt lay side by side on my bed, the ice cream sitting forgotten on my nightstand. This was way better than ice cream, even Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. Kurt would probably add that this was a lot less fattening too.

It kind of felt like I was in a dream, or a really cheesy love story or something. All we were doing was kissing. It wasn't like, a super hot make out session or anything. I didn't even have to think of the mailman. It was just all these sweet little kisses, and every now and again we'd stop and just look at each other without saying a word before kissing all over again. I know, I know, it sounds totally lame. But it was _so romantic._

I'm not sure how long we were lying there for. It felt like time had stood still for us. We could have been lying there for days and I wouldn't have noticed. Or cared, actually. Being with him made me forget about everything. Everything else just wasn't important anymore, because he was the most important person in the world right then. I could have stayed like that for the rest of my life. Just me and my Kurt.

"Kurt?" I whispered.

"Yes, Finn?" he whispered back.

"This is going to sound kind of random," I said. "But it just came to me. I... I don't want to be with anyone other than you. I want be with you for as long as possible."

"And how long is that going to be?" he asked with a smirk.

"As long as you'll have me," I said.

"So, forever then?" he said.

I nodded, grinning like crazy. Kurt stroked my cheek and kissed me again.

"I love you, Finn," he said, looking right into my eyes.

"I love you too, baby," I said, holding on to his hand. "Maybe one day we can even, y'know, make it official."

He looked at me funny. "What do you mean _make it official?_ Do you mean you want to... erm?"

"Put a ring on it?" I said.

Kurt laughed. "Those weren't exactly the words I was looking for, but yeah. Is... Is that what you mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean," I said, smiling at him.

Kurt had the biggest, most adorable smile on his face. I knew just from looking at him that I meant every word I said. I know we were just teenagers and this probably sounded kind of hasty, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"You and me are get out of this place," I said. "Once we graduate and stuff, we're going to get out of this stupid cow-town. We're going to make something of ourselves, just you and me. We're going to forget all the crap that's happened here, start a new life together. And I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy, Kurt, because I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world."

I could see happy tears welling up in Kurt's big, beautiful, greeny-blue eyes.

"I love you too, Finn," he said, looking happier than I had ever seen him before. I loved seeing him that happy. No matter what was going on, no matter how stressful stuff was getting, that smile of his could always make me feel better in like, an instant.

"Hearing you say that never stops being awesome."

* * *

Awwwww! 8D  
I know I was the one that wrote it, but still I should be allowed to find it adorable too.

I was going to make this the end, but then I thought of another chapter, so expect that up here soonish.  
If you thought this was fluffy, wait till you read the last chapter!

Anyhoo, review like crazy. Your comments will be recieved with love and cheesy grins :D

P.S. Pretty please check out this video of me singing. Funnily enough, I'm singing Can't Fight This Feeling. What are the chances? .com/watch?v=VAlPGXvLf1Q  
Also, legally stalk me at /paradox_

xxx


	15. The Beginning

*gasp* The last ever chapter! I can't believe it. It's like the end of an era. A fantastically Gleeky, unbelieveably fluffy, wonderfully slashy era. :')

Now that this glorious fic is done and dusted, please review like crazy. Show me some love :D

Even though this is set in the future, I still don't actully own Glee. Not even in the future. Ah well, you can't blame a girl for trying...

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Fourteen – The Beginning **

Me and Kurt were sitting at our dining table, finishing off the bottle of wine we had had with dinner. Miranda, our surrogate, had just left. She really was a God send to me and Kurt. We had always wanted to have kids, but actually doing it was still kind of worrying for us. But Miranda was a pro. This was the third baby that she'd had for a couple that couldn't have kids. To be honest, I wasn't so sure of how this sort of thing worked. But me and Kurt had been married going on three years now, and had been together for about ten, and we were both desperate to start a family of our own.

So, we got in touch with Rachel Berry (we were still in touch with most of the old Glee Club from back in Lima. Not that Rachel was still living there, she was in New York) and she told us all about what her Dads had to do to get her. She said that, to this day, she wasn't sure which one of her Dads was like, actually her Dad, but she said that she liked it that way, as if kind of felt like she was related to both of them.

That was what me and Kurt wanted. Although, Kurt did say that he hoped like hell that our kid didn't turn out like Rachel just because it was going to have two Dads and everything. I felt kind of bad for agreeing with him. At first, we thought about adopting, but neither of us really liked the idea of not properly being related to our own child, even if it was only one of us. We wanted this baby to be _ours._

It was a miracle when we found Miranda. She was willing to do the whole turkey-baster thing because she had done it all before. The last time she did it was for another gay couple, and she started doing this whole thing when she got pregnant but couldn't look after the baby, so she gave it to a couple that couldn't have children, kind of like Juno I guess. It was kind of a weird job to do, I thought. Y'know, giving up a kid after having to go through the whole pregnancy and childbirth thing. But she said that there wasn't anything in the world that was better than seeing the look on those parents faces when she gives them their baby for the first time. She was so nice. And really funny too. I hope our kid inherits that.

We only had one more month to wait before we got our baby. We both wanted to know straight away what the sex of the baby was; me mainly out of curiosity and Kurt just because he wanted to know what colour to decorated the nursery. We were having a girl. Kurt was over the moon, but I would have been happy either way. I was just glad that we were finally going to start a family. Both me and Kurt really wanted to have a big family, seeing as we're only children and everything. Kurt said that he had always wished for brothers and sisters, especially when he didn't have any friends and was feeling really lonely. I wanted our little girl to be happy, and I wanted what was best for her. Kurt defiantly only wanted the best for our daughter. He'd already gone out a bought a whole bunch of expensive designer baby clothes that she'd probably out-grow in like, a second but he really didn't care.

Everything was set and everything was planned. Kurt was a real perfectionist. But there was still one thing that we hadn't really discussed. We had no idea what our daughter was going to be called. To be honest, I couldn't really think of any names that sounded good, especially one that sounded good with the surname Hudson-Hummel. I was going to suggest Drizzle – that still sounded like such a cool and poetic name to me – but it didn't really feel right. That was always what I called Quinn's baby, back when I thought it was mine (I was _so_ stupid to believe that it was mine but... yeah), so it felt kind of weird to call me and Kurt's daughter that. It had to be something special. I just couldn't think of anything special enough.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked.

Kurt looked down at his wine glass, and I could see a little blush spreading across his cheeks. After all these years, he still looked exactly the same. Like, seriously, all he'd done in the past ten years was get a little taller. Not that I was complaining or anything. He was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Actually, I have thought of... one name," he said, kind of nervously. Not even his voice had changed in ten years. He could still hit all them high notes, and I still didn't really know how.

"Well then, let's hear it," I said with a smile.

He still looked a little anxious, before he finally said "I was thinking of, erm... Kathryn. It was... it was my mother's name."

In all this time we'd been together, this was the first time I'd ever heard Kurt's Mom's name. I'd never heard him say it, or even Mr. Hummel say it. She was always just... Kurt's Mom. _Kathryn... _that was such a pretty name.

"I like it," I said, smiling and taking hold of his hand. "Kathryn Hudson-Hummel."

He grinned and squeezed my hand, looking kind of like he was going to cry, but in a good way. Like tears of joy.

"Kathryn Hudson-Hummel," he repeated. "That sounds perfect."

Kathryn was born on Valentine's Day at about three in the morning, and neither me nor Kurt has had a full night's sleep since. Damn, that girl can scream. But I don't care because I love her so much. She's the cutest, most beautiful little thing in the world. Kurt thinks she looks like me, but I think she looks almost exactly like Kurt. When I held her for the first time it was so amazing that I couldn't help but cry. Kurt was standing there with me, looking down at our Kathryn with tears pouring down his cheeks. Miranda was lying on the hospital bed, grinning drowsily at both of us. All three of us, I should say.

I couldn't believe it. We were actually a family. Me, my Kurt and our Kathryn. Sure, there were tough times, like all the 1am feedings or that time she got chicken pox and ended up giving _me_ chicken pox. But it was all totally worth it. And this was just the beginning.

* * *

Awww, I can't believe it's all over :')  
With regards to Kurt's mum's name, I had no idea what it was so I thought that Kathryn would be good because it would mean that Kurt's name would be a mixture of his mum's and his dad's. Kathryn... Burt... _Kurt_. That makes sense, right?

Thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews, and even more reviews of the lovely variaty would make me insanely happy :D

I love you all in equal measure, my Humble Readers 3333

I'd love you even more if you legally stalked me on **/paradox_**

And I'd love you _even more_ if you watch my videos on me singing some lovely Glee songs, including the one that inspired this whole beautiful fic. And you get to see me talking and everything, ultimately proving that I am in fact a real person :)  
.com/watch?v=VAlPGXvLf1Q - Can't Fight This Feeling.  
.com/watch?v=3SFASHkPIc4&feature=channel - On My Own (kind of messed up at the end, through no fault of my own, but yeah).  
.com/watch?v=_9IP6XjmZuM&feature=channel - Smile (the Charlie Chaplin one).

Your comments will be recieved with geniune love :D

Thank you all so much for reading and sticking by Finn and Kurt. They love you almost as much as I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx (You get extra kisses because it's the end)


End file.
